Luke's New Son
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rachel leaves her and Luke's son with Luke and Lorelai during the firelight festival in season 1 making Luke and Lorelai first full time parent's all of a sudden over night.
1. Chapter 1

What to know before you read

Time Line after The Firelight Festival in season 1 Rachel leaves her and Luke's son with him and Lorelai are dating and they suddenly become full time parent's over night.

Chapter 1

One morning Lorelai is coming down the stairs from just waking up and sees Luke's little red head son in the livingroom on the floor.

''hey buddy what are you doing?'' Lorelai asks him

''twains!'' he says happily

''playing with your trains?'' she asks him

''yea!'' he says

''aww you are hungry buddy?'' she asks him

''yea!'' he says

''okay come on into the kitchen and I will get you some breakfast.'' she tells him

the little boy follows her and sits at the table and Lorelai opens the freezer and puts some mini waffles in the toaster and makes him some chocolate milk in his sippy cup and hands it to him and smiles and kisses the top of his head.

''twains?'' he questions her

''yea is daddy gonna take you and Rory to the trains mueseum today baby?'' she asks him

''yea!'' he says happily

Lorelai laughs and kisses the top of his head again.

''twains?'' he questions her

''you can play with your trains after breakfast buddy.'' Lorelai tells him

''kay!'' he says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and gets the stuff out to make her coffee and waits for his mini waffles to cook.

Rory comes out of her bedroom ''hey morning mom more baby!'' she says

''Hi!'' Luke's son says

''morning hunnie you want some breakfast and coffee?'' Lorelai asks her

''ooo yes pleaseee!'' Rory says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and pours her a cup and hands it to her

''thanks.'' Rory says and sits down at the table with her new little step brother to be

''you still want to go with him and Luke to the trains mueseum today?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea of course!'' Rory says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and serves the kid's thier breakfast

''so how are you little man?'' Rory asks him

''gwood!'' he says

''that's good!'' Rory says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''are you going to come with us today mom?'' Rory asks her

''I can't sweetie I have to work.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh pleaseeee come on it will be fun.'' Rory tells her

''uh you gave me the baby eye's I can't say no now fine.'' Lorelai says

''yes!'' Rory says

Luke comes home a little while later ''hey sweetie,Hi Rory, hey bud.'' Luke says and kisses Lorelai

''Hi hun.'' she says and kisses him ''you are stil taking us to the train mueseum today?'' she asks him

''you..you're coming to the train mueseum but I thought you had to work?'' he asks her

''I'm um taking the day off to go with you is that okay?'' she asks him

''yea good good.'' he says and is smiling at Rory seeing her nod and did exactly what he asked her to do to make sure that her mom is coming with them

''okay why don't you go upstairs and shower and get dressed then we can leave.'' Lorelai tells him

''kay.'' he says and kisses her again before he goes upstairs to shower

''okay hun I'm gonna wash him up and then can you help him get dressed for me while I go upstairs and shower and get changed?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure thing.'' Rory says

''thanks baby doll.'' Lorelai says

''okay baby you done?'' Lorelai asks him

''yes!'' he says

''okay mommy will wash u up then go with Rory and she will help you get dressed okay?'' Lorelai asks him

the little boy just nods.

''okay.'' Lorelai says and smiles and gets a wet cloth from the sink and wipes his hands and mouth and then lets Rory take him into her room so she can help him get dressed while she runs upstairs to get ready to take her shower.

''hey he okay?'' Luke asks her

''oh yea Rory is just helping him get dressed.'' Lorelai tells him

''good.'' Luke says

''yea.'' she says and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Downstairs Luke's son gets out of Rory's hands.

''hey get back here you little monster!'' she tells him playfully and runs after him

''nwo cwatch me!'' he tells her and giggles and runs upstairs into Lorelai and Luke's room

''dwaddy!'' he flys into Luke's arm's

''hey bud!'' Luke says and picks him up

Rory comes up behind him ''sorry dad he got away from me.'' Rory tells him

''that's okay here take him.'' he tells Rory and hands him to her ''go back downstairs with Rory buddy.'' Luke tells him

''nwo!'' he whines

''yes mommy and I will be down in a little bit go watch Thomas the Train while we get dressed okay?'' Luke tells and aks him

''hunnie will you put on Thomas for him please?'' Luke asks her

''sure thing dad.'' she assures him

''okay.'' he says

''come on you little monster.'' Rory says and takes her brother downstairs and turns on Thomas The Tank Engine for him while Lorelai and Luke finished getting showered,dressed, and ready for the day.

Lorelai comes out of the shower just wrapped in a towel ''hey I heard him up here in the shower is everything okay?'' she asks him

''yea it's fine Rory just took him down and put on Thomas The Tank Engine for him.'' Luke tells her

''oh good.'' she says and goes into her closet and picks out what she wants to wear for the day and starts to get dressed and puts on her bunny ranch teeshirt and her strechy jeans with her hair all cute,curly, and bounch.

''you look so hot.'' he tells her

''thank you.'' she says

''come here.' he says and pulls her into him ''and you smell good too.'' he says and kisses her

''oh yea?'' Lorelai questions him and kisses him back

''mmm appley.'' he tells her

''that's my shampoo.'' she tells him

''mmm.'' he kisses her again moaning against her lips

Lorelai keeps kissing him back for a few minute's.

They wrap thier arms around each other getting into it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a few minute's Lorelai pulls away ''okay we should probably get going.'' she tells him

''oh yea okay you're right let's go.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and they head downstairs together

''okay you guy's ready?'' Lorelai asks them

''yea!'' the little boy says excitedly

''yea.'' Rory says

They leave the hosue and get into the jeep and head out to the train in the afternoon they are walking outside.

''oh look a real train come on let's go take a ride.'' he tells them

''what?'' ''Hunnie we can't we don't have any ticket's.'' she tells him

''ahh.'' he says and reaches into his coat pocket and pull's out 4 ticket's to get on the train

''what?'' she questions him

''where did you...when did you...where are we going?'' she asks him

''just for a ride come on.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and carries thier son to the train walking next to Rory

''all aboard!'' the conductor calls

Luke hands the train collector thier tickets and gets them on the train and find's a booth with a table.

''are we eating or something?'' she asks him

''oh I don't know maybe they do serve lunch if you guy's are getting hungry.'' he tells her

''okay hey bud you getting hungry baby?'' Lorelai asks thier son

''yea!'' he says happily

''okay.'' Lorelai says

they order lunch and eat together and then order dessery and are eating and sharing a piece of cake together and Lorelai watches Luke reach into his coat pocket. Rpry watches him and smiles.

''oh my god!'' Lorelai says

''yea I guess you could say that.'' he says and smiles at Lorelai 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luke takes her hand and rubs it softly

''Lorelai I've loved you with all my heart for the past 4 year's and thing;s have been really amazing and great between us and I don't know how much longer I can live without a wife in my life.'' he tells her and smiles

Lorelai puts her hand over her heart.

''Luke that is the most sweetest romantic thing you have ever said to me

''I don;t thik I could life without you in my life so...'' he tells her and gets on the floor on his knee and opens a little box

''Lorelai Gilmore will you do me the honor of marrying me and being my wife and become a Lorelai Danes?'' he asks her

''Yes!'' she tells him

''Yes Luke I will!'' she tells him happily qith tears in her eyes

Luke smiles and slips the ring on her and gets up and kisses her happily.

Lorelai kisses him back with her hand on his cheek.

''I love you.'' he tells her

''I love you too.'' she tells him

Rory just smiles ''congradulation's you guy's.'' Rory tells them

''thank you hunnie.'' Lorelai says and then looks at the ring

''hunnie this ring is beautiful I love it.'' she tells him

''thank you and it really is.'' he tells her

Lorelai hugs thier son tight with him still sitting on her lap.

''me 2!'' thier little boy says

''I love you too monster.'' she tells him

the little boy giggles.

Lorelai smiles and kisses the top of his head then watches put the window happily and watches the tree's pass by.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night they get back to Stars Hollow and pull up in front of the diner with a sleeping little boy in the back.

''you guy's hungry and want to come in?'' he asks them

''oh um well...'' Lorelai says and looks back at her sleeping son

''uh okay I guess I will just have to hold him.'' she tells him

''okay.'' Luke says

they get out of the jeep and Luke unlocks the diner door because everybody has gone for the night and they all walk in and Lorelai sits at a table with a sleepy little boy on her shoulder and Rory next to her and Luke gets cooking thier usual burger's and fries. Lorelai continually rubs her son's back to keep him asleep.

''you want to go put him upstairs?'' he asks her

''uh no because if he wakes up he will freak.I got him he's okay.'' she tells him

''okay.'' Luke says

Rory yawns

''tired hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory nods ''uh huh.'' Rory moans ''ugh and I have a of stuffto do in the morning.' Rory tells her

''like what?'' Lorelai asks her

''oy what stuff she asks!'' Rory says

''homework and catch up on my reading that I haven't been to do lately.'' Rory tells her

''oh yea how come?'' Lorelai asks her

''because I've been too distracted with all this homework and now all of this getting a new brother and you getting engaged it's all just happening so fast.'' Rory says

''did you know that Luke was going to propose

Rory doesn't answer her

''Rory?'' Lorelai questions her

''okay yes I did that's why he got me to agree to get you to come along on this outing today.'' Rory tells her and smiles at her

Lorelai just smiles back happily and the little boy begins to stir.

''shh sweetie go back to sleep.'' Lorelai tells him contining to urb his back 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''so do you think you will be able to watch your brother tomorrow?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''um yea uh sure.'' Rory tells her

''okay hun if you don't want to or you're not comfortable with watching him just yet he can always come with me to the Inn?'' Lorelai questions her

''no it's fine I can watch him.'' Rory tells her

''you sure?'' Lorelai questions her

''yea.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

Luke finally brings thier food over to them a little while later ''burger's and fries enjoy.'' he says

''thanks Luke.'' Rory says

''yea thanks hun.'' Lorelai says

the girls eat and talk and after they are done eating

''okay hun we're going we need to get home and I need to get him to bed.'' she tells Luke

'okay you gonna take the jeep back?'' he asks her

''yea I think so his car seat is in it.'' she tells him

''okay meet you back home in a little bit after I close up.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and leaves the diner with the kids and gets them in the jeep and drives them all home and gets her son into his pajama's onto the trundle bed in Rory's room and tucks him in and kisses his cheek and walks out of the room closing the door leaving it open a crack and goes back out to the livingroom where Rory is already on the couch.

''so sweetie what are you gonna do stay out here until he falls asleep more?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I think so I might try and get some homework and reading done right now.'' Rory tells her

''okay well g-night hun.'' Lorelai says and kisses her cheek

''g-night mom.'' Rory says

''sleep well sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''I will.' Rory tells her

''kay.'' Lorelai says and goes upstairs and gets into her pajamas and crawls into bed with her book., 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a while of studying and reading Rory yawns and gets tired and finally goes into her bedroom quitely not to wake her brother and shuts the door and changes into her pajamas in the dark and crawls into bed and lays down and tries toclose her eyes but hears Luke come in a little while later and hears him go upstairs and finally closes her eyes and goes to sleep. Upstairs in the bedroom Luke sees Lorelai laying in bed.

''hey the kid's go to bed already?'' he asks her

''um Aiden did but Rory was still up when I came up to bed.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh she must of already went to bed already because she wasn't in the livingroom and the lights were off in the livingroom when I walked in.'' he tells her

''oh.'' she says

''you have fun today sweetie?'' he asks her

''yea it was a great day I love this ring it's beautiful hunnie.'' she telsl him

''good.'' he says and leans over and kisses her then changes into his sweats and teeshirt and gets into bed next to her

''so are you taking Aiden to the Inn with you tomorrow or today actucally since it's already after midnight now?'' he aks her

''oh I don't know Rory said that she could watch him for a few hours.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''yea okay well g-night hun I love you.'' she says and leans over and kisses him and puts her book on her nightstand next to her side of the bed and turns off the light on her side of the bed

''uh yea night.'' he says and turns off his light on his nightstand on his side of the bed and goes to sleep withhis arm wrapped around her

In the morning Lorelai wakes up and slowly moves his arm off her and gets up trying not to wake him and goes downstairs to make coffee rubbing her eyes sort of still half asleep and sees Rory already in the kitchen eating cereal and is in her books already and gasps ''what are you doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''I told you I had a lot of work to do today.'' Rory tells her

''what time did you get up?'' Lorelai asks her

''7.'' Rory tells her

''ugh you're already in your books.'' Lorelai groans and gets her stuff down to make her coffee and makes it and sits at the table with her head in her hands still tring to wake up.

''you sleep good?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea what about you?'' Rory asks her

''fine.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh that's good.'' Rory says and takes a bite of her ceral reading and writting down stuff in her notebook binder thingy.

''what are you doing what is all this stuff?'' Lorelai asks her

''just news paper stuff and math homework.'' Rory tells her

''ugh your doing math first thing in the morning?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea.'' Rory tells her

''ugh you're making me tired.'' Lorelai tells her

''go back to bed then.'' Rory tells her

''ugh no can't gotta get up and get my coffee and then get ready for and go to work.'' Lorelai tells her 


End file.
